


Je ne suis pas né roi.

by MelyMelo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyMelo/pseuds/MelyMelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Aragorn est sur son lit de mort. Il se remémore sa vie, ses combats, la Guerre contre Sauron et ses compagnons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne suis pas né roi.

Bonjour Bonjour !

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 27ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "baroudeur". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.R.R Tolkien.

 **Note** : J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour peaufiner cette histoire. Peut-être la reprendrais-je plus tard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et de Gilraen, petit-fils d'Arador.

Je suis le roi des hommes.

Je suis le mari d'Arwen.

Je suis le père d'Eldarion.

J'ai des filles.

On m'a surnommé « Grands Pas » le Rodeur.

J'ai 210 ans.

Je me meurs.

J'ai eu une longue vie. Le sang des Numenor coule dans mes veines.

J'ai rétablit la paix dans le monde des hommes, alors que je ne m'y prédestinait pas.

J'étais un rodeur, un baroudeur.

J'ai participé à beaucoup de bataille.

J'ai combattu les forces de Sauron.

J'ai parcouru toute la Terre du Milieu.

J'étais membre de la communauté de l'anneau.

J'y ai rencontré un elfe et un nain qui sont devenues amis. Un homme qui a donné sa vie pour sauver le porteur. Des hobbits dont le courage dépassait largement leur petite taille.

J'étais l'ami de Gandalf le gris. Le plus grand magicien que la terre du milieu ai connu.

Nous avons combattu ensemble pendant plus d'un an, avec l'espoir fou de détruire l'anneau unique.

Personne ne pensait que nous y arriverions.

Nous ne savions pas nous mêmes si nous le pouvions.

Nous avons très vite été séparés, et nous avons néanmoins continué.

Nous avons souvent failli perdre espoir. Pourtant nous avons réussi. Au prix du sang de nos amis. Tant des nôtres sont morts pour notre victoire.

Je repense souvent à mes compagnons de la communauté de l'anneau.

À Boromir. Nous aurions put être frère. Si différents, mais avec la même soif de bataille et de justice. Si courageux, qu'il s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses compagnons hobbits.

À Gandalf le Gris, devenu Gandalf le Blanc, mon plus vieil ami. Si sage et si fou de son herbe à pipe. Folie que nous partagions.

À Gimli, le nain le plus fou de l'histoire des nains. Le premier à être devenu ami avec un elfe.

À Légolas, cet elfe qui devint ami avec un nain. Un très vieil ami également.

À Frodon bien sur. Le courage incarné. Il était pourtant si inconcevable qu'un être aussi petit et dont la race n'était pas connu pour ses combats mais ses fêtes et son herbe à pipe, puisse porter aussi longtemps un tel fardeau. Que ne l'ais-je pas vu assez avant qu'il ne parte avec Gandalf !

A Merry et Pipin. Ils nous avaient donné tellement de fil à retordre quand ils furent enlevés. Et quand nous les retrouvâmes à fumer leur herbe sur les ruines d'Orthanc à coté des Ents.

À Sam. Si dévoué à son ami. Sans sa fidélité et son amour, jamais nous n'aurions pu l'emporter.

Notre combat restera à jamais compté.

Ce fut la plus grande aventure de ma vie.

C'est à l'issu de celle-ci que je devins Roi, et que je pris pour reine l'amour de ma vie Arwen.

Je ne suis pas né roi.

Je suis né Homme. L'homme est devenu rodeur. Le rodeur est devenu Roi.

**FIN**


End file.
